Head Cheerleader
by RoodieWeasley
Summary: AU The gang are all muggles and Ron seems to make a new friend over the summer. Not sure whether to continue or not.


"You're gonna die Potter"

"Not happening Weasley"

I laughed as we played Call of Duty while Harry attempted to shoot my soldier.

It was the last day of school for the summer. The popular kids in our year had organized a party at one of the rich kids houses. As always, we weren't invited. The only one of our friends that is ever really invited is Luna, because she's a cheerleader. So Harry and I decided to spend the night playing COD online against Neville and Dean.

At around ten o'clock Neville and Dean signed off, leaving me and Harry to battle alone.

Suddenly the was a loud bang and shouting from next door. I looked over to my open window and across the small alley way. Next door lived a girl from our school. Head cheerleader, dating the football captain, loved by everyone, you know the type. Her window was open as well so we made a split decision to listen to her conversation.

"What the hell were you thinking Drake?" She yelled angrily.

"Babe I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Look, Daphne she came on to me, what was I suppose to do?" He replied, not really sounding that sorry about whatever he did.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe not stick your tongue down her throat!" Daphne shrieked obviously furious. "In front of everyone as well! Do you know how embarrassing that was Draco? Everyone saw, poor little Daphne Greengrass, her boyfriend making out with Cho _-fucking-_ Chang!"

At this point, we crawled over to the open window to watch the scene. Daphne was dressed in a short dress and heels and Draco was in tight black jeans and a dress shirt. They had obviously left early from the party.

Daphne was noticeably fuming as she dropped backwards onto her bed.

"Daph, you were off with that fucking Weasley git! Why the fuck was he even there? How do I know you weren't cheating on me?" Draco yelled back at her.

_Weasley? _Now I was really confused. Which Weasley? I didn't know any of my brothers knew anyone else in my year but my friends.

"Fred came to drop off Luna! She didn't want her Dad to see where she was going so she asked him for a ride, that's why he was there! I spoke to him for about ten minutes and Luna was there the entire time!" She screamed sitting back up and glaring at him.

"Look, lets not fight. Your parents are still out right? How about I make it up to you?" He said with a strange tone, walking over to her and pulling her towards him for a kiss.

"No, Draco stop" She tried to move away from him.

"Come on, show me why I shouldn't cheat on you" He said seductively against her neck.

"Draco, I don't want to" She said in a voice that sounded slightly..._scared?_

"Why? We haven't done it in like a week. I have needs" He then began undoing his trousers with one hand, not letting go of Daphne's waist with the other.

"Draco stop!" She screamed at him. But he didn't stop.

Without thinking, I spoke up.

"Oi, get the fuck away from her!" I yelled through the window. At my voice, both occupants of the other room snapped their heads towards us.

"Enjoying the show Weasley, you little pervert" Draco sneered.

"Exactly the opposite. Now, get the fuck away from her and leave" I said glaring back at her.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" He said making his way over the the window.

"You really don't want to know" I said aggressively. He seemed to give up and stormed out of the room. "Harry, go look out the other window to see if he actually leaves" He nodded me and walked out of the room.

"Are you OK?" I asked Daphne, who was now sat back on her bed with her head in her hands.

"How much did you hear?" She asked weakly.

"Enough, I think" I said solemnly. "I'm Ron by the way" I continued nervously.

"I know, we've been in the same school for six years, and been neighbors since we were five" She said laughing.

"I just didn't think you noticed me" I mentally smacked myself as soon as the words left my mouth. How sappy did that sound?

"Of course I did" She said smiling. "Oh god" She said sighing. "And my parents aren't even home, so now I'm shit scared of an empty house" She said laughing nervously and looking away.

"How long are they away for?" I asked.

"They aren't back until tomorrow night" She said sadly.

"Oh" I said looking down. "I know you don't know me well, so this may sound weird but, do you wanna stay hear? I'm sure my mum would be fine with it, and you could stay in my sister's room" I asked awkwardly.

"Seriously?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I mean, you shouldn't have to be scared in your own home" I said shrugging.

"Well, if you're sure" She said nervously.

"Definitely" I said nodding. Just then, Harry came back into the room.

"The ferret has left the neighborhood" He said saluting.

"Good. Come over when you're ready Daphne" I said turning back to the window.

"Thanks, I'll just get changed" She said before she moved over to her wardrobe. She then came back and closed the window and curtain for some privacy.

Me and Harry then just sat around in my room waiting for Daphne to come over.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

I was sitting in the living room with Fred and George, watching tv, while Mum sat in her chair knitting and Dad read the paper when there was a knock on the door.

11:25pm. Who would be calling at this time of night.

"Ginny, go see who that is please, dear" Mum said, looking up from her knitting.

I got up and went to open the door in the hall. When I opened it, I saw a girl standing there that I recognized from school, dressed in sport shorts and an over sized American football jersey.

"Oh-Um-Hi, I'm Daphne, Ron asked me to come over" She said.

"Oh alright come in" I said before closing the door. "RON! DAPHNE FROM SCHOOL IS HERE!" I shouted up the stairs.

"You're Ginny right?" She asked me, I nodded. "Luna has been telling me you were considering trying out for the squad next year? You should, I could use some more flyers for our National competition in February" She said smiling.

"Yeah, I think I will" I said smiling back at her. I always thought this girl, because of who she is, would be a straight up bitch. Turns out I was wrong, she seems genuinely nice and friendly. Just then Ron came down the stairs.

"Hey Daphne, go on up. Harry is up there, I just need to talk to my parents" He said smiling at her. She smiled back and headed up the stairs. I walked back into the living room, Ron following.

"Hey Mum, Dad, Can Daphne stay tonight? Her parents are away and she doesn't want to stay alone for...let's say personal reasons" He said nervously rubbing his neck.

"Of course she can, but who is Daphne? I don't think I've met her before?" Mum replied.

"Head Cheerleader" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Oooh, Ronnie going after School Royalty" George smirked.

"Wait, is this the Daphne I met earlier when I dropped off Luna?" Fred asked.

"Yeah" He said nervously.

"And, she's dating Draco Malfoy, the football captain" I added.

"Was" Ron muttered.

"What do you mean was?" I asked shocked. Last time I saw them they seemed inseparable.

"I'll tell you another time" He said sighing.

"Well, I don't mind her staying, but I would prefer if she stayed in Ginny's room" Mum said, getting back on topic, with Dad nodding in agreement.

"That's fine with me" I said.

"Great, thanks" Ron said jogging out of the room.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

We spent the night talking and teaching Daphne to play Call of Duty before heading to bed.

The next few weeks went like that also. Nearly every day was spent with Daphne. Sometimes with Harry, sometimes not. Most of our friends were on family holidays, so we haven't seen any of them. They also don't know we have been associating with Daphne Greengrass, _Teen Royalty_.

One day, Daph and I were sun bathing on the roof of my family conservatory. Harry was away visiting Sirius for a few days with his parents.

"Hey, Ron?" Daphne asked, looking at me from her lounge chair next to mine.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are we going to stay like this? You now when we get back to school? Or are we going to go back to not really acknowledging each other?" She asked sadly.

"Well, if you want that, to go back to how we were I mean, we can. But to be honest, I prefer us this way" I said smiling.

She smiled broadly and reached out her hand to grab mine. "I like it this way too" She said before turning back to the sun.

I looked at her for a while longer. She really was beautiful. I was thankful for the blazing heat, because she was only wearing a bikini top and denim shorts. Her tanned skin looked amazing glistening in the sun.

About an hour or so later, Daphne had to go home. I walked her to the door and paused before opening it.

"I had a great time Ron" She said smiling.

"Me too" I said laughing and pulling her into a hug.

When we made a move to pull back, neither of us let go. We just looked at each other. Suddenly, she leaned up on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss to my lips, holding her arms around my neck. I kissed her back as soon as I recovered from shock. Her lips were so soft and it quickly became hungrier.

"Fuck it, I can be late" She said against my lips. I quickly lead her up to my room and sat on my bed. She quickly joined me and kissed me again. Our movements became rapidly heated and soon I ended up hovering over her warm body atop of my bed. She was running her hands through my hair when there was a loud bang.

We sprung apart and snapped our heads toward the door of my room. There stood a very smug Fred Weasley.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing little bother" He said turning to walk away. "Nothing at all" He finished laughing as he closed the door.

"GEORGE! YOU OWE ME TWENTY QUID!" We heard being shouted from the hallway.

I sighed and looked back to Daphne.

"Sorry" I muttered sadly.

"It's fine" She said laughing. "But I really should go now" She said sighing also.

"OK, I'll walk you down" I said standing up.

Once Daphne left, I was interrogated by the twins.

"So, who made the first move?"

"Did you bribe her?"

"Does she feel sorry for you?"

"Does she have Daddy problems?"

"Is she kinky?"

"ENOUGH!" I finally shouted after being bombarded by their questions. "It's none of your business, now fuck off" I said slamming my bedroom door in their faces.

* * *

The next few days were spent with Daphne again. We spent time watching movies and just talking...and kissing. Finally it came to the last day of the summer and I was shopping for last minute school books with Harry.

"So, does anyone actually know about you and Daph?" He asked me when we left the store.

"Apart from you, no. I don't really know how to tell everyone, I haven't seen them all summer" I sighed.

"I saw Hermione yesterday, couldn't believe I hadn't bought my books and done any pre-school studying" He said laughing.

"Same old, same old" I laughed with him.

"Anyway, back to you and Daph. Maybe you don't have to _tell_ anyone, just kinda act like you've always been together. Then if anyone actually asks, just say it happened over the summer, you don't need to go into detail" He said shrugging.

"Yeah maybe" I said rubbing my neck nervously.

* * *

Monday. I was walking up the drive to school with Harry and Ginny for the first day back for our 7th year. I saw our friends a little way up the path talking. Dean, Neville, Hermione, Seamus and Luna.

I looked to the other side of the path and saw Daphne talking and laughing with her friends. I smiled to myself and walked over to my own friends.

"RON! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Dean shouted and jumped on me koala style. This earned us stares from most of the courtyard, as well as Daphne and her friends. "WE HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR SO LONG!" He continued with a fake cry as Seamus and Neville latched themselves onto me as well.

"Yep boys, I'm alive. You can let go now" I said laughing. They all detached from my body allowing Hermione and Luna to come and hug me.

"So what's new" Hermione asked us all. Everyone murmured slight responses and Harry elbowed my in the ribs smirking.

"Fuck off!" I hissed at him warningly.

"So nothing new Ron?" Hermione asked me directly.

"Nope, nothing new" I said looking anywhere but at my friends.

"Yeah nothing at all" Harry muttered sarcastically.

"Come on Ron, what is it?" Neville prodded.

"Nothing alright" I said defensively.

"WEASLEY!" We all turned our heads to see Malfoy storming towards us.

"Oh fuck" I said worriedly.

"What the fuck are you playing at" He sneered as he came face to face with me.

"I'm not playing at anything Malfoy" I sneered back.

"You think you can just take my girlfriend and get away with it? She's out of your league and you know it" He growled. I heard gasps from my friends. _I guess they figured it out then._

"Yes I do, she deserves better than some git that forces himself on her" I pushed him forcefully.

"You piece of shit" He shoved back harder.

"DRACO!" I heard Daphne scream before a full fight could start. I saw her running over to us and stepped in front of Malfoy. "Draco, stop. What is your problem?"

"He's my problem!" He yelled at her. "You are really going to chose him over me?" He said looking doubtful.

"Yes! I am!" She yelled back at him. By now a crowed had gathered, circling my group of friends and the ferret.

"Bitch" He muttered storming away.

"I'm so sorry Ron, I didn't think he'd react like that" The crowd had now started to depart. "As soon as Pansy found out, she went running to Draco, knowing he wouldn't like it" She rambled before I caught her lips with mine.

"Calm down" I said laughing when we parted. "He's a git, I'm use to it"

She sighed and moved into my side as I put my arm around her shoulder and turned back to see all my friends (except Harry and Ginny) With raised eyebrows and smirks.

"So... nothing new then" Seamus said laughing.

"Fuck off" I said rolling my eyes before the bell went and we walked inside for class, my arm still around Daphne's shoulders.

* * *

Since the bell, I had barely seen Daphne. I occasionally saw her retreating into a classroom with her friends, just missing her as I walked around the corner.

Now though, it was time for lunch and I was just throwing my books in my locker when someone shut it. I looked up to see who had closed it and saw Daphne leaning against the row of lockers smiling at me.

"Hey there, stranger" She said happily.

"Hey" I said smiling back at her, before quickly sneaking the rest of my books into my locker.

"So, have you decided if you are going to try out for the football team's keeper or not?" She asked me hopefully.

"Well, after what happened this morning, I doubt Malfoy will even consider letting me on the team" I said sadly.

"Well then I have good news. I was talking to Madame Hooch earlier about squad tryouts, and she said that they aren't giving Draco captain status this year, because he didn't win enough matches last season. And, I think that if he isn't captain, he will leave the team completely, so you'll be fine" She answered smiling broadly.

"Seriously?" I asked amazed.

"Seriously" She replied nodding.

"Wow, when are tryouts then?" I asked again, pulling my bag onto my shoulder.

"Friday. Oh, and can you remind Ginny that Cheerleading tryouts are also on Friday?"

"Yea, sure" I answered, putting my arm around her shoulder and walking to the lunch hall.

We decided to eat lunch with my friends so Daphne could get to know them. Plus, most of her friends are less than enthusiastic about our relationship and she didn't want to put me through the awkwardness of a lunch date with them.

Everyone seemed to like Daph when they got to know her, so after lunch Hermione and Neville asked her if she wanted to walk to English with them since she is in their class.

The rest of the the week went similarly. I saw Daphne nearly everyday after school and she ate lunch with us most of the week. Now it was Friday and I was on my way to football tryouts.

* * *

**Daphne's POV**

Cheerleading tryouts. This should be fun.

I walked into the gym to see about forty girls already in there. Some were standing around anxiously, some were stretching. I saw many people from last years squad who looked like they didn't care. Obviously they think they will be a shoe in this year. Think again.

"OK" I shouted getting everyone's attention. "Nineteen of you will make it on the the squad this year. If you were here last season, DO NOT assume that you have an easy way in. You do not. I take this very seriously so kissing up to me will not waver my opinion of your skill. If you are chosen for the squad, it will be purely for your skill, ability to work hard and dedication. Do I make myself clear?" I asked sternly.

Everyone nodded their heads furiously in reply. Good.

"OK, now go sit on the benches and I will call you up one at a time" I said making my way to a table at the side of the gym. I sat down and read the first name off of the sign up sheet.

"Hannah Abbot!" I called. A girl with auburn hair stood up and walked to the middle of the room. She performed a ruteen and I jotted down my opinions.

After I had seen everyone, I chose the top nineteen names. Everyone lined up across the room.

"Good work most of you. Now, I will call everyone that has made it and you will go and wait in the locker room for me to talk to you" I said looking at everyone.

"OK, Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass" Suddenly I was interrupted by a scoff.

"Something wrong Chang?" I asked Cho_-fucking-_Chang narrowing my eyes evily.

"Oh nothing, just sort of predictable don't you think? Your bestfriend and your sister?" She said sneering.

"For your information _Chang _last year, I refused to let Astoria on the squad. I replaced her with Luna Lovegood. But she has been practicing non-stop since last years tryouts and no one here can say it didn't show. As for Pansy, she has also earned her spot on the squad this year like she has every year since she was fourteen. If you have a problem with my decision take it up with Madam Hooch and she'll tell you the exact same thing" I said aggressively.

She was quickly silent and I went back to reading the names off of the list.

"Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot, Natalie Mcdonald, Romilda Vane, Marietta Edgecomb, Orla Quirke, Eleanor Branstone, Megan Jones, Susan Bones, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Natasha Tonks, Lilith Lupin, Liegh Heart, Macey Huntbatch, Heather Smith. All back to the locker room"

The rest of the girls looked really down heartened, especially Ginny.

"The rest of you, you aren't very good at maths are you? I only called out eighteen names" At this they all looked up.

"Ginny Weasley, welcome to the team" I said smiling. She squealed and ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She shrieked.

"OK, Gin, go wait in the locker room, I'll be there in a second" I said laughing at her antics. "The rest of you, thank you for trying out and I'm sorry you didn't make it" I said turning away and I heard another muffled scoff from Cho _-fucking- _Chang.

When I reached the locker room, all of the girls were excitedly chatting away.

"OK, girls" I said smiling. "I say we introduce our new squad to the school in style" I continued. At the confused looks from the room, I rolled my eyes and picked up a large box. I saw some eyes lighten with recognition. "Uniforms"

Everyone squealed and I started handing out our red and gold cheerleading ensemble. A split skirt and high neck sleeveless bodice with a large white embroidered 'H'. Everyone got changed once they found their right size.

The good thing about not having a school uniform, is that we are allowed to wear our cheerleading uniform around the school everyday.

"Come one girls, I want to show off my new squad" I said smiling at everyone and opening the locker room door.

We walked through the halls of the building, the new girls earning claps from their friends, until I saw a familiar flash of red hair. I turned to Ginny who was walking next to me.

"I bet Harry will like you in that uniform" I whispered to her slyly.

"I don't now what you're talking about" She replied defensively, her blush giving her away. I only laughed when we got closer to our friends.

"Gin, you made the team!" Hermione squealed, running towards us, causing Harry and Ron to turn around.

"Yeah, I thought I wasn't in, but she tricked me" She said laughing and nudging me.

"Hey, I've got to keep you on your toes" I replied laughing with her. By now Ron and Harry arrived at our little huddle.

"Hey" Ron said smiling at me.

"Hey" I said back, giving him a small kiss. I looked over to Harry and just saw him staring at Ginny. "So, how did tryouts go?" I asked him.

"Alright I guess" He said shyly.

"Alright? We were watching in the stands, he was brilliant. If Hooch doesn't let you on the team, we are going to lose again this season" Hermione said with Harry nodding along.

"So, when do you find out?" I asked.

"They are putting the team list on the locker room notice board in about half an hour" Ron replied nervously.

"I'm sure you got it" I said hugging him.

We went to the cafeteria to enjoy the rest of our lunch break. A while later, Harry spoke up.

"Ron, the list should be up now" He said looking at his watch. "Do you want to go look"

He exhaled nervously and nodded, not saying a word. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and I, all made our way to the boys locker room for support.

When we arrived Ron went inside while we waited in the hall.

"I hope he got in" I said biting my lip.

"Same, he really needs this to boost his self-confidence" Ginny answered.

We waited in silence for a few more moments before I got impatient.

"Fuck it, I'm going in" I said slamming the door open.

What I saw shocked me. Ron was sat slumped on a bench, with his head down and his forehead resting on his clasped knuckles.

"Ron?" I asked gently.

He said something very quietly.

"What?" I asked when I couldn't hear.

"I got in" He said looking up with a massive smile on his face.

"You got in?" I asked excitedly.

"I got in" He said standing up and lifting me off of the ground and spinning me around.

"I'm so proud of you" I exclaimed, kissing him passionately.

"What's taking so long" I heard Harry say, opening the door. We didn't break our kiss to answer him. "I guess that means you are the new Hogwarts keeper then" He said laughing and leaving the room.

We heard the excited squeals of Hermione and Ginny behind the door and eventually parted.

"Come on, we need to celebrate" I said pulling him out of the room. He received hugs from his sister and friends before we all made our way out of the building and down to the grass by the school lake.

We met up with Dean, Seamus and Neville and sat around the water talking for a while and thinking of ideas for a proper celebration for Ron and Ginny's accomplishments in extra curricular activities.

"I know, my parents are out tonight. Why don't you all come to mine and we'll have a party. Just us and anyone else Ron and Ginny want to invite?" I suggested.

There was a round of agreement and we started making plans for tonight.

Seamus and Dean would bring alcohol and everyone would just bring what they could get there hands on. It was decided that the only other people invited would be Luna and Collin Creevey.

The bell rang for last period, so we all went our separate ways and agreed to meet at mine at seven o'clock tonight.

* * *

It was now 6:45pm and I was just finishing setting everything up for the party tonight. Dean and Seamus had just turned up to help set up all the alcohol.

They somehow managed to get a lot. And I mean a _lot_. You would think we were throwing a party for about fifty people, not ten.

When we finished setting everything on the table in the kitchen the door bell rang.

I opened the door to reveal Harry, Hermione and Neville. I let them in with a smile and they joined Dean and Seamus in the living room. Shortly after, Luna and Collin arrived.

Now we were just waiting for Ron and Ginny. What was taking them so long? They only live next door for crying out loud.

At 7:20pm there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see a beaming Ginny and a slightly irritated Ron.

"What's up?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh, he's just being moody because I spent so long getting ready and wouldn't let him leave without me" Ginny chimed in as she gave me a quick hug.

I laughed slightly and told Ginny to go into the living room with everyone.

"Loosen up. This is your party after all" I said wrapping my arms around Ron's waist.

"So I should have been able to get here on time. I'm sorry we are so late" He said hugging me back.

"Only twenty minutes. We still have plenty of time to celebrate" I replied catching his lips with mine.

I then lead him into the living room to everyone.

"Come on, lets get this party started" Seamus exclaimed opening a bottle of rum dramatically as Dean turned on the music loudly. I laughed at my new friends and went to get a drink for Ron and myself.

* * *

At around 9:30pm it seemed that everyone had really started to let loose. No body could be classed as sober anymore and to prove it, Hermione had just suggested that everyone should get naked.

"I really don't fancy seeing my brother naked" Ginny said while laughing.

"I do" I whispered in Ron's ear from where I sat on his lap.

He smirked wickedly but any reply was cut off when Hermione spoke again.

"OK, how about truth or dare?" She said bouncing excitedly. I have a feeling she didn't drink much.

Everyone agreed, and soon we were all sat in a large circle.

"Since it's your party, one of our dear Weasleys' can go first" Dean said while he swayed from his sitting position.

"I'll go" Ginny said quickly. "Neville, truth or dare?" She asked smiling.

"Um...Truth?" He said nervously.

"What happened between you and Hannah Abbot after Harry's birthday party?" She asked eagerly.

Neville noticeably paled, causing a few of his friends to laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about" He said still looking nervous.

"Come one Nev, you have to answer truthfully! It's the rules!" Harry exclaimed.

"Fine!" He said sighing in defeat. "She may have given me a hand job in the car before I drove her home" He said looking away.

Everyone started laughing.

"What's so funny about that?" I asked confused.

"Hannah is kind of known for...let's say _pleasuring _old, fat guys" Ron said from beside me.

I looked over to Neville shocked. "And you let those filthy hands touch your cock?" I asked laughing with everyone.

"Yeah, moving on" He said embarrassed.

"Come one Nev, it is pretty funny" Seamus said unable to control his laughter.

"It's more than you've ever had Mr. Blue-balls" Neville retorted, making everyone laugh even more, but this time at Seamus.

"Yeah, moving on" He said looking down.

"OK, Hermione" Neville said when everyone calmed down. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" She said confidently.

"If you had the option, would you fuck Malfoy?"

"God no! I keep thinking he has a penis like a ferret" She shuddered. "No offense Daphne" She added.

"Don't worry about it. I dumped him remember" I replied smiling.

"OH!" Harry exclaimed before whispering in Hermione's ear.

"Daphne, truth or dare?" Hermione then asked very eagerly.

"Truth" I said warily.

"What dirt do you have on Malfoy in the bedroom department that we could use against him?"

"Dare" I said quickly.

"Fine, I dare you to tell us what dirt you have on Malfoy" She said smiling proudly.

"Alright, let me think" I said defeated. "I wont lie, he has a rather small penis, he has to take a shower right after sex, if he doesn't get what he wants he strops like a little girl and he has the creepiest cum-face I've ever seen" I said thinking off at how freaked out I usually got when I was with Draco.

There was a few moments silence before the room irrupted with laughter once more. I knew a lot of the school hate Draco but I wouldn't expect them to find such pleasure in knowing his flaws. The laughter quickly became infectious and I joined in.

Another half an hour or so of truth or dare and we were once again on our feet, the music turned up high and all dancing around the room.

Just after ten, I heard the door bell ring. I carefully stumbled down the hall and pulled the door open.

"Nice to know I was invited to your little party"

"Pansy!" I exclaimed genuinely shocked. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was walking home from Theo's and heard the music coming from your house. When I got closer I could hear loads of voices and see people through the curtains" She said with a mixture of anger and hurt.

"Sorry babe, It's just a celebration party for Ron getting on the football team and Ginny getting on the squad. There isn't many people here" I reassured her.

"Well, who is here?" She said looking slightly more relaxed now.

"Ron, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Colin Creevey, Seamus Finngan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Harry Potter" I said nervously.

"OK, Luna I understand, Dean, yeah he's hot. But the rest of the Gryffindors?" She said slightly outraged.

"Will you stop calling them the Gryffindors! You make it sound like its the Sharks and the Jets from West Side Story" A few years ago, my mum was telling me that about eighty years ago, a group of families from up town disagreed with the way the town was being run. She said that they formed a small alliance to go against the council. The called themselves the Slytherins and other families started to form their own alliances to protect the town from their changes. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. They would all work together and eventually the nonsense calmed down. But to this day, some of the families are still against each other and have strict rules about their children associating with anyone from a different alliance ancestry.

"Well, they are filth" She said turning her nose up.

"Pansy, they are my friends" I said angrily.

"I thought I was your friend" She said looking hurt but still fixed on her point.

"You are, but you have to accept that I am dating Ron and will be spending time with him and the 'Gryffindors'"

Pansy then huffed and turned to walk away.

I closed the door and headed back to my friends, I need another drink.

* * *

Everyone then went home around eleven, accept for Ron. He decided to hang out for a bit, since he knew I didn't like being home alone.

"Well, that was fun" I said falling down onto the couch where Ron was sat.

"It was" He said bringing me in for a hug. "Thanks"

"No problem, now that your on the football team you should start getting use to partying very often" I said laughing.

"Ah yes, one of the perks that comes from getting sweaty in front of the whole school" He said laughing with me.

I then leaned up to give him a soft kiss. My intentions soon changed though when the kiss quickly became heated. I ran my hands through Ron's hair as his slid up my back, under my shirt.

I quickly reached down and pulled my shirt over my head before pouncing on Ron once more.

He moaned into my mouth but we were interrupted from going any further when Ron's phone rang.

"What?" He sighed down the phone. "Fine, I'll be there in a minute" He groaned after hanging up and flopped back onto the sofa as I put my shirt back on. "My mum wants me home"

"Alright, well call me tomorrow yeah?"

"I will" I kissed him once more before he stood up and left.


End file.
